gaiafandomcom-20200223-history
2009/Jul-Dec/List/Community Announcements
July *'July 02' - Gaia Cash International Mobile Payments Now Available! *'July 02' - EI Report: Yemaya's Pearl, Kottan Bell & Masquerade *'July 06' - News Bulletin: Halo Winner, Guilds Improvements & New Movies *'July 08' - Shop Update: Victorian-style fashions in H&R Wesley *'July 09' - Midsummer Swirl: Leaving July 14th! *'July 10' - Aquarium Update: Mini-Monsters - First Strike *'July 10' - EI Report: Delayed :( *'July 10' - EI Report: Nightmare, Gogh Reed, Lyndexer's Journal *'July 13' - Convention Tour 2009: Otakon! *'July 13' - Cash Shop Update: New Epic Fantasy Items *'July 15' - July's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'July 15' - Sponsorship: Harry Potter (arrived around this date). *'July 16' - Confused? Try Gaia's new help page! *'July 16' - Gaia Office Cam: Interview with Juno and pepper-tea! *'July 17' - EI Report: Classilke, Reve Rouille, Masquerade & DNA *'July 20' - Coming Soon: New Site Navigation! *'July 21' - Wish upon a Lonely Star! *'July 22' - Convention Tour 2009: San Diego Comic-Con! *'July 23' - New Site Navigation is Here! *'July 24' - EI Report: Gogh Reed, Kottan Bell & Nightmare *'July 27' - New in Booty Grab: Win a Sony PSP! *'July 27' - Cash Shop Update: The Case of Pietro & Catastrophe! *'July 28' - PSP Raffle Tickets: Now in the Daily Chance! *'July 31' - EI Report: Diapered Egg, Yemaya's Pearl, Journal, Masquerade August *'August 03' - Aquarium Update: Mini-Monsters: Second Strike *'August 04' - News Bulletin: Cinemas Update, New Guild Categories & More *'August 05' - Prepare for Camp Chaos! *'August 05' - Cash Shop Update: Camp Chaos items! *'August 06' - Get Lucky: Keep Your Eyes Peeled for the Luck Chest *'August 06' - Change your eyes in Salon Durem! *'August 06' - Manga Update: Science Camp Mini-Comic & Prom Conclusion *'August 07' - EI Report: Nightmare, Gogh Reed & Reve Rouille *'August 10' - Convention Tour 2009: Gencon! *'August 10' - Cash Shop Update: We're getting all emotional over here! *'August 12' - Camp Chaos begins now! *'August 13' - Aquarium Update: New Sea Angel, Momo the Monkey & More *'August 14' - Cash Shop Update: Lonely Star (and more!) leaving soon! *'August 14' - EI Report: Classilke, Masquerade, Stolen DNA *'August 15' - August's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'August 18' - Coming Soon: Facebook Connect *'August 19' - Earn Free Gaia Cash & Get a Special Bonus Item *'August 19' - Sell Your Leftover Booty Grab PSP Raffle Tickets! *'August 20' - Salon Update: 8 New Styles! *'August 21' - EI Report: Catastrophe and Nightmare *'August 24' - Gaians Gone Wild: See Lanzer Run *'August 25' - Step into the Dark Reflection! *'August 28' - Strike it Rich in our Gaia Gold Giveaway! *'August 28' - EI Report: Hidden Ace, Masquerade & Lyndexer's Journal *'August 31' - Gaia Gold Giveaway: Now With More Giveawayness! September *'September 02' - Saved Outfits: Awesome! *'September 03' - New site header & footer! *'September 04' - EI Report: Case of Pietro, Kottan Bell & Nightmare *'September 08' - Score New Items & More with Gaia's School Survival Guide *'September 08' - Cash Shop: Fremere's Guard, Gogh Reed & more leaving soon! *'September 10' - Gold Lotto: Win Over 2,000,000 Gold! *'September 10' - Cash Shop Update: Go back to school in style! *'September 11' - EI Report: Yemaya's Pearl, Classilke & Masquerade *'September 14' - New Guilds Feature: Mass Messaging Now Available *'September 14' - Cash Shop Update: Dark Reflection & Emotion items leaving! *'September 15' - September's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'September 16' - Follow us on Twitter and Facebook! *'September 17' - Check Out our Tim Kring Webcast, Monday @ 4pm PDT *'September 18' - Aquarium Update: New Gwee Horse, Party Ball & Backgrounds *'September 18' - EI Report: Hidden Ace, Nightmare, Reve Rouille *'September 21' - Convention Tour 2009: New York Anime Festival! *'September 22' - Gold Lotto: Last Week's Winners! *'September 22' - Introducing the LeXBox! *'September 24' - Aquarium Update: Mini-Monsters Third Strike & New Bundle *'September 25' - School Survival Guide: Ends 9/28! *'September 25' - EI Report: Seracila Pendant, DNA, Lyndexer's Journal & more! *'September 29' - Cash Shop Update: New EI - Bad Moon *'September 30' - Grand Opening: Global Imports & Junk in the Trunk! *'September 30' - Gold Lotto conquers the land - Win over 2m Gold every day! October *'October 01' - Dernier Cri? Já! *'October 01' - EI Report: Hidden Ace & Nightmare *'October 05' - Keeping Yourself Safe on Gaia (and the Interwebs in General) *'October 06' - Coming Soon: New Garage, Rally & Car Improvements! *'October 09' - Facebook Connect: New Features Coming Soon *'October 09' - EI Report: Classilke, Masquerade & Bad Moon! *'October 12' - Dernier Cri dematerializes on the 14th! *'October 12' - Cash Shop Update: Queen Anne's Lace, Jack Plushie & More! *'October 13' - Take Part in the "Gaia is _____" Video Contest *'October 14' - Gaia on Facebook: Help Us Reach 150k Fans, Get an Item! *'October 15' - Cash Shop: Prom & Back to School items leaving soon! *'October 15' - October's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'October 16' - EI Report: Reve Rouille, Bad Moon, Hidden Ace & Nightmare *'October 16' - The PSP Giveaway is Back in Daily Chance! *'October 19' - Do you dare unlock Azrael's Trickbox? *'October 22' - Demonbusters: Get ready for our 2K9 Halloween event! *'October 22' - Screw typing! zOMG! Voice Chat is here! *'October 23' - Gaia Staff and Moderators will never ask for your password! *'October 23' - EI Report: Bad Moon, Lyndexer's Journal & Seracila Pendant *'October 26' - Gaia on Facebook: We're Almost to 150,000! *'October 27' - Watch the Gaia Staff Costume & Pumpkin Carving Contest! *'October 28' - Demonbusters: Read the Storybook! *'October 28' - Halloween event on hold for now. *'October 29' - Demonbusters: The Battle Begins! *'October 29' - Cash Shop Update: New EI - the Dappy Dandy *'October 30' - Heads up: Supernatural forum, quick reply & homepage test *'October 30' - More Halloween Goodness: zOMG! Events & New Demonbusters Art *'October 30' - EI Report: Dappy Dandy, Bad Moon, Hidden Ace & Nightmare November *'November 02' - Gold Lotto has a new home! *'November 03' - Cash Shop Update: New Overseer & Sentinel Items! *'November 04' - Garage: New & Improved! *'November 04' - Demonbusters: Play Now Before It's Too Late! *'November 06' - EI Report: Seracila Pendant *'November 09' - Demonbusters: Read the Conclusion! *'November 10' - Aquarium Update: New Crab, Lobster & Dolphin! *'November 11' - Shop Update: Fall Fashions & More *'November 12' - Cash Shop: Last Chance for Azrael's Trickbox & More *'November 13' - EI Report: Hidden Ace & Nightmare *'November 15' - November's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'November 17' - Art Walk: Meet Gaia's Artists! *'November 19' - Sam's Body & Parts: Tons of New Upgrades *'November 20' - Phin Phang Sale: 50% Off All Aquarium Goodies! *'November 20' - We're Gettin' Healthy: No More Tobacco Items in Shops! *'November 20' - Gaia Art Walk: Live Interview with L0cke & jenzee *'November 20' - EI Report: Dappy Dandy *'November 23' - Take a trip to the zoo with Animal Quackers! *'November 24' - Apologies for last week's tobacco item removal *'November 25' - Noel's Gift, Pietro, Hidden Ace, Seracila Pendant December *'December 03' - Cash Shop Update: Winter Goodies! *'December 03' - Modmas: Get in the Spirit with Gaia's Forum Mods! *'December 04' - Gaia Art Walk: Episode 2 - Whiteboard Doodle Lab *'December 04' - EI Report: Noel's Gift *'December 07' - New hair & eye styles in Salon Durem, plus ice skates! *'December 07' - Snow Days in Towns *'December 09' - zOMG!: Changes Galore *'December 09' - The Gaia is ____ Video is here! Watch it! *'December 09' - Cash Shop: Animal Quackers & more leaving December 14th! *'December 11' - Aquarium Update: New Holiday Goodies & Double Booty Weekend *'December 11' - EI Report: Shadowlegend, Hidden Ace, Noel's Gift, Dandy *'December 11' - Xmas '09: Coming December 16th! *'December 15' - Gaia Doin' Good: Help Out for the Holidays! *'December 15' - December's Monthly Collectibles are here! *'December 16' - Start Spreadin' Cheer: Xmas '09 is Here! *'December 17' - Free Holiday Cardinal with Select PayPal Gaia Cash Purchases *'December 18' - Take a bite of the Snow Apple *'December 18' - EI Report: Seracila Pendant, Noel's Gift *'December 21' - Xmas 2009: Download & Play "When Gods Fall" *'December 23' - Happy Holidays from Overseer & Sentinel *'December 24' - Super Prize: The Ultimate Random Box! *'December 24' - EI Report: Hidden Ace, Noel's Gift *'December 29' - Rally Update: New Animated Parts & Kiki Car *'December 30' - Super Prize 2009: Leaving the Cash Shop January 4th! *'December 31' - Cash Shop Update: Party with Gaia! *'December 31' - EI Report: Shadowlegend, Dappy Dandy, Titan's Legacy Category:Years/Split